generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Leader of the Pack/Quotes
Agent Six: We're on it! Be prepared for an attack scenario Delta 9. :Rex Salazar: Delta 9? I didn't even know there was a Delta 1. :Agent Six: Study the manual. :Rex: There's a manual? :Agent Six: Rex, we're ordered to stand down! Van Kleiss isn't to be touched. :Rex: Oh I won't lay a finger on him. (Changes his arm into a sword) :Van Kleiss: Of course, I'd hate for anyone to jump to the wrong conclusion. :Rex: Introducing Van Kleiss. Just your everyday murdering psycho E.V.O.! :Van Kleiss: Unlike Providence, we're not here to promote violence. :Rex: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah. Right! :White Knight: Until he pulls something, you can't touch him! :Rex: So we're just going to sit here and do laundry until he leaves? :White Knight: Six and Holiday are going to a party at the Abysus consulate. If Van Kleiss wants to flaunt his immunity then we'll take advantage of it. (an envelope appears, and Rex grabs it) :Rex: This is addressed to me! :White Knight: We need precision, not a blunt instrument. I'll reference this morning as a prime example. :Rebecca Holiday: (as Rex starts his search for Circe) Rex. (Holiday sighs)... Be careful. :Rex: No need to be jealous, doc. I'll be fine. :Bobo Haha: Trapped in your room? (Bobo laughs) You're losing your edge pal. :Agent Six: And if I find out you had any part in it... :Bobo Haha: (Bobo clears his throat) So how you wanna do this? :Agent Six: By the book. 7 Alpha. :Bobo Haha: Bad monkey protocol it is. :Rex: (about to touch the elevator) I'll pry it open! (the door opens before he touches it) Huh? :Bobo Haha: (Rex notices Bobo by the elevator buttons) Funny how that works. :Rex: (Angrily) Thanks for nearly bashing my head in there. And what's with the "knocking-me-out" thing? :Circe: We just needed to keep you out of the way until all of this was over. :Rex: This? He could destroy the whole city! :Circe: He's trying to negotiate peace from a position of strength. :Rex: (Sarcastically) Oh yeah, all of this nanite power is just screaming peace. :Circe: His methods may be... aggressive, but he's here to save us...and you. (Whispers in Rex's ear) Come on, Rex, jump in with us. The water's fine. :Rex: I'll think about it... after I stop Van Kleiss. :Circe: (Disappointed) It's too late for that now, Rex. (Disappears through a red-colored portal into Abysus) :Rex: I'm not letting you hurt anyone, Van Kleiss! :Van Kleiss: I don't intend to - as long as they do everything I ask. To start, I'll require all nations to submit to my authority. :Rex: (to the UN) I'm guessing this blows his diplomatic immunity? (the UN assembly nods in agreement) Cool beard. :Van Kleiss: Right under your noses. My lifeblood was being spread beneath your feet. Enough to crush a dozen Rexes. :Rex: You're gonna have to finish this one first! :Van Kleiss: We will not ''be ignored. ''Circe understands this. Why don't you respect her judgement? :Van Kleiss: You've made things very difficult for me, Rex. Delaying this will only result in more suffering. :Rex: Mine or yours? :Van Kleiss: I have to admit, Rex. You have me a bit stumped on this one. Taking out your frustrations on a wall? :Rex: It's not the wall. It's what's on the other side. :Van Kleiss: (Realizes what Rex is doing) NO! :Rex: I won! :Van Kleiss: It seems you have... Your parents would have been so proud. I've never had a chance to tell you about them, have I? (an E.V.O. bug appears and carries Van Kleiss away) Perhaps another time. :Rex: At least now the world knows what a psycho he is. Next time he even thinks about coming back, no immunity! :Bobo Haha: Some knucklehead punched a hole in the East River. Need someone to plug it up. :Rex: I'll take a shortcut. (Rex dives into the river) :Agent Six: Were those my pants? Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quotes